


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 17

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Married Life, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Fate





	

La prima volta che era successo, Tracy era troppo piccola per rendersene conto, perciò, a parte la presenza quasi fissa in casa di una tata e la bolletta telefonica che si era impennata e i giga che finivano in un niente, non era cambiato molto.

Poi però, quando Blaine si ritrovò a dover affrontare una tournee di un paio di mesi, si rese conto che le cose sarebbero cambiate _tanto_ ; certo, Kurt aveva fatto in modo di organizzarsi per non assentarsi troppo da casa, esattamente come l’anno precedente, quando era stato lui ad assentarsi per lavoro per un lungo periodo, Blaine aveva gestito il lavoro così da non passare fuori casa più di un certo numero di ore al giorno. Ma quella volta Tracy aveva due anni e mezzo e, se aveva piagnucolato ogni tanto in cerca di _papa_ , stavolta ne aveva tre e mezzo e non era proprio possibile che accettasse il fatto che _daddy_ stesse via un tempo così infinitamente lungo.

Kurt non ci dormiva già più la notte da una settimana, anche perché la prospettiva di non vedere suo marito che per qualche sparuto week end per qualcosa come _otto settimane e mezzo_ era inimmaginabile; così una sera rientrò in una casa stranamente immersa nel silenzio e turbata solo da da strani colpi soffocati, e si diresse perplesso in salotto, dove trovò Tracy già profumata e avvolta nel pigiama con gli anatroccoli, stesa sul divano e avvolta in un plaid, mentre sul televisore andava, a volume insolitamente basso, _La Bella e la Bestia_. Kurt le diede un bacio sui capelli e si diresse in direzione del rumore

– Blaine?

Suo marito si voltò terrorizzato verso di lui – Oddio, temevo avessi portato qui Tracy.

– Blaine, perché nostra figlia sta dormendo sul divano alle dieci di sera, invece di essere nel _suo letto_?

L’uomo ghignò divertito e gli mostrò, spostandosi, la porzione di muro su cui stava lavorando.

Kurt non capì.

– Hai sdradicato il portone della casa delle bambole? _Perché_?

– Non è il portone della casa delle bambole – replicò lui, quasi offeso – È una _Fairy Doors_! E guarda, c’è anche la cassettina delle lettere!

Sperando che fosse la stanchezza a renderlo così lento, Kurt lo raggiunse e si inginocchiò di fronte a... una porta. Un portoncino di modello classico, rosa, incorniciato da un architrave e due colonnine intarsiate, bianche, maniglia, battente, una cassettina delle lettere proprio là accanto... un portone vero, se non fosse stato collocato su uno dei muri della camera di Tracy.

– Fairy... _mail_?

– L’ho vista qualche giorno fa su internet – rispose entusiasta Blaine – È una “porta delle fate”, le vendono su internet e si possono comprare accessori per personalizzarle e la cassetta delle lettere si apre e guarda – disse, tirando fuori una scatola piena di altre confezioni più piccole – C’è anche la carta da lettere _vera_ , con sigillo e tutto, misura fatina; e la polvere di fata, con la mascherina per fare le orme di fatina, e le farfalle e i funghetti con cui decorare il muro, e-

– Blaine. Ho capito, è delizioso, ma... non afferro.

– Ho pensato questo – rispose il marito, sedendosi più comodamente – Ho visto tra le recensioni che alcune persone li usano quando uno dei due genitori è assente, infilando delle letterine nella cassetta e dicendo alle figlie che vengono dal papà e le fatine le hanno portate. Pensa la faccia di Tracy che si ritrova una _mia_ lettera nella cassettina e ci sono le orme di fate davanti alla porticina!

Kurt aveva sulla punta della lingua le parole _Questo poteva andare prima di Skype e dei cellulari_ , ma poi pensò a se stesso bambino, a se qualcuno avesse inventato una cosa del genere per lui durante i periodi più bui, e... ed era felice che esistesse qualocosa di simile per sua figlia, anche se era piuttosto scettico sull’effettivo funzionamento.

 

*

 

Alle sei e un quarto, Kurt si ritrovò svegliato dal sobbalzare del materasso e dalla voce estasiata di Tracy che gridava – _Papa papa papa_ , le fatine sono venute a casa nostra! _Papa_ , _svegliati_ , è _importantissimo_!

Avrebbe strangolato Blaine, se avesse avuto gli occhi abbastanza aperti da individuarlo.

Sua figlia lo trascinò in camera, e gli presentò la porticina, ingiungendo a Blaine di leggere la lettera con cui le fatine le avevano annunciato che, siccome era una bimba simpatica, avevano deciso di usare proprio la sua cameretta come porta sul loro mondo, quando volevano uscire da lì per farsi un giretto.

– Ci sono le _pronte_ , _Papa_!

– Le vedo, tesoro – mentì Kurt, che a malapena, dopo quel risveglio traumatico, riusciva a distinguere i riccioli scuri di sua figlia dal resto del pavimento color crema, figurarsi delle minuscole impronte di glitter.

Fu una lotta convincerla ad allontanarsi da lì per fare colazione, e Blaine ci riuscì solo giurandole che dopo avrebbe potuto decorare la parete con tante farfalle colorate per rendere più carina la parete prescelta; Tracy studiò perplessa le sagome di carta che erano arrivate insieme alla porta e poi concluse che aveva assolutamente bisogno dei suoi pennarelli col glitter, perché così erano troppo banali.

 _Era tutta loro figlia_.

 

*

 

Tracy prese malissimo l’assenza di Blaine, com’era tristemente prevedibile.

Riprese persino a farsi la pipì addosso e a svegliarsi piagnucolando nel cuore della notte, quando si rese conto che i giorni passavano e _daddy_ era solo dietro lo schermo del computer e non era lì per fare la lotta con i cuscini, farle il bagno schizzando ovunque con i giocattoli, preparare la colazione prima che lei e _papa_ fossero svegli e mettersi al pianoforte per cantarle tutte le canzoni che voleva, quando voleva.

Kurt era disperato e avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere anche lui, quando lei singhiozzava chiedendo dove fosse Blaine e se non volesse loro più bene; Skype faceva il suo dovere, ma non era abbastanza, finché un giorno Kurt si trovò nella casella email un’immagine formato A4, su cui suo marito aveva scritto una lettera, fitto fitto in alcuni rettangoli minuscoli.

In calce, c’era scritto _Le buste da lettera delle fate sono in bagno, dentro la cassetta del pronto soccorso, insieme alla boccetta di polvere di fata e la mascherina per fare le orme_.

Si disse che era abbastanza disperato da mettersi a ritagliare minuscole letterine da imbustare e infilare in una cassetta delle lettere per fatine sul muro nella stanza di sua figlia mentre la tata controllava Tracy che giochinava mestamente nella vasca da bagno; tentò di rendere l’ora del bagnetto il divertimento travolgente in cui era abile Blaine, le diede la cena, chiamarono _daddy_ , che sembrava sempre sul punto di mettersi a piangere quando la figlia chiedeva quando sarebbe tornato, e poi la mise a letto con le solite ninnananna, confidando che non si avvedesse della bustina bianca che sbucava dalla cassettina.

Il rituale era poi il solito: finire la sua cena ormai fredda, chiudere gli occhi di fronte al casino in cui doveva lasciare la cucina, mettersi il pigiama e andare a letto per chiamare di nuovo Blaine, confidando in una nottata tranquilla. Che ovviamente non fu.

Ma quando al mattino Tracy trovò la lettera, riconobbe la grafia del padre (Blaine riempiva casa di roba che componeva, scribacchiando ovunque attorno al pentagramma i suoi appunti, e lei adorava cercare di decifrarla) e corse gridando in camera per farsela leggere, e rileggere, e rileggere, e la sera la tata gli disse che non aveva fatto che parlare delle fatine che le avevano portato la lettera di _daddy_ e che era stata di ottimo umore, e lui dovette farsi venire un crampo per scrivere la lettera di risposta in quello spazio minuscolo, e per una volta la mise a letto di buon umore, anche se lei si alzava ogni secondo per controllare che la lettera fosse _davvero_ dentro per bene alla cassetta della posta – Kurt seppe che sarebbe andato meglio.

E infatti al mattino Tracy non trovò la lettera, ma solo qualche orma di fatina (che Kurt aveva tentato disperatamente di tracciare al buio, in piena notte, maledicendo quella _mascherina di merda_ ), e da quella sera dormì tranquilla e niente più pipì a letto – specie quando Blaine le rispose l’indomani, a giro di posta.

Kurt era felice e pregustava il ritorno di suo marito – e il momento in cui _lui_ avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi di notte per mettere letterine e tracciare malefiche orme glitterose nel buio.

Ma soprattutto per riavere a casa il suo folle, completamente folle, Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Le Fairy Doors esistono davvero! Le ho scoperte per caso su Facebook e le trovo un'invenzione di disarmante bellezza. [Qui](http://babyology.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/lil-fairy-door-3.jpg) potete vedere quella che Blaine ha comprato per Tracy.  
> E questo è il sito del [negozio](http://littlefairydoor.com/desktop/index.html)


End file.
